Almost all motor vehicles have front headlamps which are adjustable in a certain manner. Most headlamps are adjustable to influence the light beam by changing between low-beam light and high-beam light. Some motor vehicles may also include a headlamp height adjustment, which takes into account different load states of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, motor vehicles are known which have a bending light. There, the illumination of the region in front of the motor vehicle is changed when travelling through a curve so that the region on the curve inside is better illuminated. Thus, a headlamp may use a controller for adapting the light beam which suitably activates the headlamp or the headlamps. Some systems allow swiveling the headlamps.
Furthermore, systems for monitoring the driver of a motor vehicle are known, in which monitor a driver with the help of cameras and output a warning on detecting a sign of tiredness. To this end, eye movements and eyelid movements of the driver can be evaluated.
DE 10 2012 009 908 A1 discloses a method and a device for controlling the illumination of a traffic situation. The motor vehicles are equipped with illumination systems, which include at least low-beam light and high-beam light. In the case of at least two motor vehicles, which exchange data by means of car-to-car communication, for example exchanging data which includes at least illumination parameters of the respective motor vehicle, it is provided that each involved motor vehicle takes into account the received data of the other involved motor vehicles in adapting the own illumination parameters, in order to optimize the illumination of a traffic situation.
Driving a motor vehicle in darkness is a complex task for the driver. The driver has to assess the traffic situation from limited information that is available during darkness (as compared to daytime) in order to be able to act and react to a given situation. Through uneven illumination, some objects may be less visible or hidden in the semi-dark and thus only become identifiable at a late stage or only after extended contemplation. This may delay a driver's reaction to such objects during the driving task.